


tell me where you wanna go

by bijyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: Hyunjin likes having his hand held. Changbin likes making Hyunjin happy.





	tell me where you wanna go

Hyunjin lies on the practice room floor, staring at the ceiling as his breath gradually evens out. He's been pushing himself hard these days, and his muscles ache, not used to this level of exertion. But he has to do it, he has to work hard. He hates how people assume he's not good at anything just because he's good looking. He can't stand it.

 

He can only hope all the work is paying off. He can tell he's getting better but when he compares himself to other trainees… he's still unsure if he's got what it takes to be acknowledged as a good dancer.

 

He hears someone approach him but he doesn't move, his eyelids dropping as the tiredness takes over. The ceiling light suddenly seems much too bright. Maybe this is enough for today.

 

The person stops in front of him and Hyunjin tenses, opening his eyes- and relaxes, seeing is Changbin. He's looking down at him, his eyes soft. The expression is familiar. Changbin has been looking at him like that more and more frequently these days. It makes Hyunjin feel warm- like he's cared for.

 

"That was good," Changbin says.

 

"You were watching?" The thought embarrasses him a little. Of course Changbin has seen him dance many times before but right now- he just wasn't expecting anyone to watch.

 

He sits up slowly, brushes strands of hair away from his face. They're damp with sweat. He needs a shower like right now.

 

"Uh, yeah. I came to get you but you seemed really into it so I…" Changbin trails off. Hyunjin looks at him questioningly but Changbin just gives him a small smile. It seems a bit… shy? Changbin clears his throat. "You've been working hard. You've improved a lot."

 

Changbin doesn't say it but Hyunjin sees it in his eyes, hears it in his voice. _I'm proud of you_. And it makes something bubble up in his chest. He looks away, blinking repeatedly, his breath hitching a little. He covers it with a shaky laugh. He licks his lips; they taste salty.

 

"Thanks." It comes out less steady than he hoped.

 

He feels a warm touch on his hand- Changbin is crouching in front of him now and he takes Hyunjin's hand in his and holds it. Changbin's hands are smaller than his but his grip is strong, warm, secure. It grounds him. Hyunjin's hand is sweaty but Changbin doesn't seem to mind as he doesn't let go.

 

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," he says, standing up. "I'm paying." Hyunjin perks up at that. Free food always lifts his spirits and Changbin probably knows that. He lets Changbin pull him to his feet.

 

"I need a shower first."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Changbin leads him out of the practice room. Hyunjin glances at their linked hands. His heart squeezes just a bit. "You shower and I'll order something. The others will probably want something too."

 

"Oh, so you're paying for everyone?"

 

Changbin finally lets go of his hand but only to wrap his arm around Hyunjin's waist. "No way, only for my Hyunjinnie."

 

Hyunjin snorts, knowing very well Changbin will end up paying for the others too; he does that often in general.

 

***

 

Hyunjin is nervous. He was excited to sleep over at Changbin's place but he didn't expect the house to look like this. He knew Changbin had more money than most trainees but he never flaunted it. So Hyunjin didn't think it was this much.

 

He freezes when he sees Changbin's mom approach them. Hyunjin doesn't know much about clothing brands but he can tell her outfit is expensive. If she dresses like this at home, what does she wear when she goes outside?

 

"Binnie! Who did you bring here?" Her voice is warm and her smile is kind, welcoming, but Hyunjin still feels intimidated.

 

"Hi mom! This is Hyunjin, I've told you about him."

 

"U-um, hello!" Hyunjin bows politely. "I'm Hwang Hyunjin!"

 

He's so tense he almost jumps when he feels Changbin touch him; Changbin wraps his hand around Hyunjin's and gives it a gentle squeeze. The wordless support reassures him and he briefly wonders if Changbin knows that it calms Hyunjin when someone holds his hand. He exhales shakily and smiles at Changbin's mom

 

"Ah, Binnie's dongsaeng, right? You really are very handsome. And so tall. I wish our Binnie…" she sighs, eyeing Changbin with a mischievous smile. Changbin groans.

 

"Mom, you really had to go there?"

 

She chuckles, patting his cheek. "Go show our guest around, I'm going to prepare dinner!"

 

She watches them leave with a smile, watches Changbin lead Hyunjin by his hand. Hyunjin wonders if Changbin is like this with all his friends. Not trainee friends, but friends from school, people he's known since he was a kid.

 

Hyunjin hopes Changbin considers him as important as those friends.

 

***

 

"So your idea of going on a walk is going to the convi store to buy ice cream." Changbin cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

Hyunjin shrugs, happily unwrapping his banana and choco ice pop. "Not everyone is a fitness freak like you, hyung."

 

"Just because I work out doesn't mean I'm a fitness freak."

 

Hyunjin hums, not interested in bickering. It's a warm, spring evening and it's nice to walk down the empty, quiet alleys, with no lights, no cameras, no one constantly watching him. Don't get him wrong, he's happy he debuted but the past few weeks have been so hectic, there was no time to relax, not even a moment.

 

And now they're about to start preparing for the comeback. He's surprised Changbin was willing to leave the recording studio. He said he needed to stretch his legs but he'd been stuck there for the past week and Hyunjin doesn't remember him stretching his legs even once.

 

Well, except for going to the gym, of course.

 

They walk in comfortable silence. Hyunjin is thankful Changbin tagged along. Even though he originally left to be alone with his thoughts, he realizes now maybe he didn't really want to be alone. He just wanted things to be peaceful for a moment.

 

Hyunjin finishes the ice pop and puts the stick in the plastic bag where he's carrying ice cream for the other members. Changbin glances at him and smiles.

 

"Ah, Jinnie, you're really a baby." He halts his steps and tugs Hyunjin's arm, turning him to face him.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You got some ice cream here."

 

He's not prepared for Changbin to reach and gently wipe it away, rubbing his thumb over Hyunjin’s lips. It's not the first time Changbin has touched his lips, he does that so often Hyunjin should be used to it by now. But he's not. It's not that he dislikes it, it's just…

 

"Your lips are too pretty," Changbin says, tone neutral, like it's an observation. Hyunjin swallows and covers his nervousness with a smile. He wants to tell Changbin to stop- to just stop making him feel so weird- but then Changbin moves a little closer, his eyes still fixed on Hyunjin's lips, and Hyunjin's mind turns blank.

 

What is happening?

 

There's a moment of silence and then-

 

"Ah." Changbin frowns. "What are you so tall for?"

 

Hyunjin blinks. Then he laughs, shaking his head. What the hell was he imagining?

 

"I'm not, you're just tiny, hyung." He playfully pats Changbin's head. "But don't worry, it's cute."

 

Changbin gives his shoulder a light shove. "You brat," he chuckles.

 

Hyunjin is about to make a retort but then Changbin takes the plastic bag out of his hand, and takes Hyunjin's hand in his. Suddenly Hyunjin can't remember what he wanted to say.

 

"Come on," Changbin says, pulling him along. Hyunjin follows, trying not to think about the squeezing sensation in his chest. It's not new, but he doesn't think it's ever been this intense before.

 

***

 

"Hey, Jinnie. Wake up." Hyunjin frowns, the voice barely reaching him through the haze of sleep. He doesn't want to wake up. He's warm and comfortable and so, so tired. "Hyunjin, come on. Wake up." The voice is louder now, persistent, and then something pokes his side. He whines and opens his eyes.

 

He realizes he's still on the couch. They've been busy with the comeback but tonight they found some time to order chicken and watch a movie together. Hyunjin remembers lying in Changbin's lap, curled up because Jisung loudly refused to let Hyunjin put his feet in his lap. He remembers telling everyone he's definitely not going to fall asleep.

 

But now the room is empty and the TV is off. And Jisung is gone so Hyunjin can stretch his legs now- he's kind of comfortable like this though. He just doesn't want to move. At all. His eyes fall shut again.

 

"Is the movie over?"

 

Changbin laughs shortly. "Yeah. You fell asleep like halfway through it."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"12am."

 

Hyunjin frowns. Even with how drowsy he is, he can calculate the movie couldn't have been that long. So Changbin stayed here with him? The thought makes his heart clench. He's a little more awake now, and he can feel the warmth of Changbin's body next to him, one of his arms loosely wrapped around Hyunjin possibly to make sure he doesn't fall off. He feels safe and cozy. He still doesn't want to move.

 

"Come on, I want to go to sleep." Changbin pats his thigh. "Get up. You'll be more comfortable in bed."

 

Hyunjin whines. Honestly his bed can fuck off, he's perfectly happy right here. "I don't wanna."

 

Changbin snorts. "I'm gonna push you off."

 

Hyunjin whines again but he finally opens his eyes and shifts in Changbin's lap to look at him. His heart immediately skips a beat. Changbin's voice sounded stern when he tried to wake him up but his expression is soft, a tender smile stretching his lips. Hyunjin looks away. It's just too much right now.

 

"Just a moment?" he tries his luck.

 

Changbin sighs. "Okay."

 

Hyunjin smiles, moving back to his previous position and closing his eyes. But he's not thinking about sleeping anymore. He feels Changbin's fingers card through his hair, petting him gently, and the sensation is enough to make his heart beat faster.

 

And suddenly it hits him. He's scared. He's felt something for Changbin from the start, but he thought it would never be serious. They would joke around and maybe flirt a little but they would remain just friends, nothing more than that. He didn't want more than that. It was an unknown territory and it was scary and Hyunjin was more than fine just being close to Changbin, without complicating their relationship.

 

But now… he's scared because his feelings became too strong, too deep to ignore. It's overwhelming at times, how much he likes Changbin. And he knows Changbin flirts with him sometimes, but... those are just jokes, right? It's always been like that between them. Kind of how Minho flirts with everyone. It doesn't mean anything.

 

"Hyung…" he says, suddenly feeling brave, maybe because it's late and he's not fully awake and the dorm is so quiet it doesn't feel real. "Do you…" He turns to look at Changbin again. And it's a mistake. The look Changbin gives him is both soft and intense and he just- he can't ask. It's real. They're real, and his feelings are real, and it's just too scary.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"It's. It's nothing."

 

Changbin raises his brows but he doesn't push. Instead, he takes Hyunjin's hand in his, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. Hyunjin can see a question in his eyes, but he doesn't voice it.

 

Maybe, Hyunjin thinks, his heart pounding in his chest- maybe Changbin is scared too.

 

***

 

It doesn't happen as often as he likes to say in interviews, Changbin climbing into his bed. Maybe it happens less often than Hyunjin would like it to, despite complaining about it. But it happens often enough for everyone to joke about it. Changbin claims he just finds Hyunjin's bed comfortable. Hyunjin wonders if that's really all there is to it.

 

It doesn't seem like Changbin is here now just because he likes the bed. They're lying next to each other and since there's not a lot of space, their faces are very close, close enough for Hyunjin to feel Changbin's warm breath against his skin. Changbin said he wanted to talk to him but he's not saying anything, just staring at Hyunjin, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

Finally he gives what sounds like a defeated sigh and looks away.

 

"I suck at this."

 

"What?"

 

"Words."

 

"Hyung, you write lyrics all the time."

 

Changbin pouts. He looks so cute Hyunjin can't help but smile.

 

"I mean talking. About things that matter."

 

Things that matter. Hyunjin swallows. What does Changbin mean?

 

Changbin meets his eyes again and the look he gives him is intense, searching. He gently cups Hyunjin's chin, slides his thumb along his bottom lip. Hyunjin's breath catches in his throat. Changbin has done this many times before and still, instead of getting used to it Hyunjin is more affected each time. It's not fair. Why can't he get used to it?

 

And if Changbin likes his lips so much why won't he just kiss him?

 

It's like Changbin is reading his mind because the next second, he's moving closer and then, just like that, Changbin's lips are against his. It doesn't last long and Hyunjin is so nervous he barely registers it, it's just- warmth and softness pressing against his lips as his heart pounds in his chest and he can't gather his thoughts at all. And then Changbin is pulling back, confusion and uncertainty painted on his face, and Hyunjin notices Changbin's hand is shaking a little- so he wraps his hand around it, bringing it back to his face.

 

"H-hyung," he says, voice strangled, like he's begging for something, and for a second he's worried he might be sending mixed signals but somehow Changbin understands- he leans in to kiss him again.

 

It's different this time. It starts slow, careful, but then Changbin seems to let go of his hesitation and he presses closer to Hyunjin, kissing him hard. It's desperate, almost rough, and Hyunjin can feel it, that Changbin has wanted to do it for a long time. Maybe longer than Hyunjin himself. After a moment, Hyunjin ends up on his back, panting, his lips wet and tingling from kisses. Changbin is just as out of breath and his eyes are dark and heavy as he looks down on him.

 

"Fuck, you're so pretty," he says, voice raspy. Hyunjin barely has time to smile before they're kissing again.

 

They only stop when the bead creaks beneath them dangerously- they freeze then Changbin pulls away, laughing.

 

"I hate these fucking beds," he mutters.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Yours is still pretty sturdy, mine would probably be in pieces by now."

 

Hyunjin smiles, looking up at him. He can feel his lips are red and swollen and Changbin's are too- this time he's the one to run his fingers over Changbin's lips. He likes them but it's not like there's anything specific that he likes about Changbin the most. He just... he likes everything.

 

"What." Changbin gives him a lopsided smile. "Mesmerized by my visuals?"

 

"Yeah, kind of," Hyunjin admits honestly and Changbin stills, clearly surprised, then looks away. Is he blushing? Hyunjin doesn't get to check twice because Changbin moves away, sitting next to him instead.

 

They're quiet for a moment. Hyunjin analyzes his emotions and he realizes he's not scared anymore. He's not worried about what will happen. He just feels… giddy. And maybe it's dumb and reckless but he wants to do this. He thinks as long as Changbin is with him, he'll be okay.

 

"Hyung… what now?"

 

Changbin glances at him briefly and clears his throat. "Now I'm going to try… words. I, uh, like you. Do you wanna like, date or something?"

 

Hyunjin laughs. "Wow. So romantic."

 

"I'm doing my best."

 

"Mhm. Okay. I wanna date. Or something."

 

Changbin smiles, that fond look back in his eyes. Hyunjin takes Changbin's hand in his and Changbin intertwines their fingers, squeezing gently.

 

Hyunjin decides serious, romantic confessions are kind of scary anyway. And this is dumb, but it's just. Them. It's familiar and safe and Hyunjin wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.  
.

 

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> changjin are so. in. love. i just had to write something hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
